Traditionally, diluting chemicals from their neat chemical strengths to something less has been accomplished via a venturi method or by volume via a level probe in a dilution tank. Both of these methods have drawbacks which cannot be solved due to inherent limitations in their technologies.
In the case of a typical venturi dilution method, a flow of diluent is passed through a venturi. This flow creates a suction into which predilution material is drawn from a feed tank. The two flows mix in the venturi to form the desired diluted stream. This method is very inaccurate. It is adversely affected by variables in the diluent velocity, by any changes in flow cross-section, such as those which occur if there is even the slightest fouling or contamination of the venturi, and by any changes in back pressure in the undiluted chemical feed tank.
The level probe method bases the dilution on a series of volumes measured in a dilution tank. Conventionally, in the case of dilution, this involves measuring a predetermined volume of predilution material into the dilution tank and thereafter adding a similarly predetermined volume of diluent to the tank and mixing. (Of course, the order of addition can be reversed, if desired.) This process has the disadvantages of not permitting user flexibility in changing the starting or ending solution strengths. In addition, to get an accurate solution strength in weight percent using level probes, the operator making the dilution must manually account for differences in the specific gravity of the predilution material and the diluent.
One setting where dilutions are commonly carried out is in the field of water treatment. In water treatment facilities it is becoming less desirable to store and add gaseous chlorine to water as a sterilant and purification aid. Government regulators are increasingly concerned about environmental and health hazards which can arise when gaseous chlorine is inadvertently released. Sodium hypochlorite is an attractive alternative. This compound is sold commercially as aqueous solutions. To minimize transportation and storage costs, these aqueous solutions are as concentrated as possible. Commonly these concentrated feeds contain about 10–16% by weight sodium hypochlorite. When this material is used, it is often at a substantially lower concentration which is achieved by dilution of the commercial feed solution. This dilution is carried out on an as-needed basis around the clock in most water treatment facilities.
In the case of sodium hypochlorite, this dilution is not straightforward. The chemical make up of the feed solution varies with time because the hypochlorite exists in solution in equilibrium with hypochlorous acid which in turn is capable of disproportionating to generate free chlorine which can escape as a gas. Thus, the concentration of a supply of hypochlorite will be decreasing with time and the specific gravity of the supply solution will be decreasing as well as the chlorine is given off. Also, the need for correct treatment of water is a matter of public health so there is a strong desire for a dilution system and method which can operate reliably, document accurate operation and minimize the chances for operator error.